Silence, Je Vous Pris !
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Le Silence .. Quel bonheur.  Lemon ..


Détails: _Edward et les Cullens sont des vampires, Bella n'est pas transformée._

** Les pensées des personnages sont entre ( italique ).

Silence, je vous pris!

**Pov Edward.**

« Vous avez bien dormis, les jeunes? »

L'hilarité totale. Ils sont tous plié de rire, lors du déjeuner de Bella. Bella est tournée rouge pivoine sous le regard inquisiteur des membres de ma '' famille '', j'aurais rougis si j'en étais capable. Tout le monde autour de la table sont au courant des sous-entendues de mon père, la subtilité n'a jamais été une qualité chez lui!

« Très bien, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. Merci quand même pour l'humiliation de Bella, devant toute la famille, c'est super! » Emmet s'esclaffe encore plus, après ma phrase et dit …

« Ouais, mais si vous étiez plus silencieux cela n'arriverai pas! » Je ne pris pas la peine de relever et entraina Bella à ma suite, pour la déposer à l'école.

**O.o.O**

**Pov Bella.**

Oh mon Dieu! Toute la famille Cullen est entrain de rire de nous, en ce moment même. Je suis super gênée, j'ai bien comprise l'insinuation de la phrase de Carlisle! Sans me laisser le temps de terminer mon déjeuner, Edward m'entraina à sa suite vers sa Volvo. Il prit la parole ensuite …

« Désolé, Bella. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, c'est ma faute. J'étais très concentré et je me suis laissé aller … alors ne t'en veux pas s'il-te-plaît. » Dit-il, en me voyant rougir de honte.

J'explique la raison de ces rires et des moqueries du déjeuners …

Renée, ma mère m'avait offert un billet d'avion_( ne sachant pas que j'avais un petit-ami ) _et j'avais dû quitté Edward quelques temps … 2 semaines. Cela faisait donc 15 jours que je n'avais pas vu Edwar et je m'ennuyais beaucoup de lui. Je suis descendu de l'avion hier soir, après avoir dit au revoir à Renée et Phil …

**Flashback.**

_C'est Edward qui était censé venir me chercher à l'aéroport, alors comme à l'habitude, il était là depuis quasiment 1h30, de peur que j'arrive à l'avance. Nous fûmes donc très heureux de nous revoir, la distance n'était pas faite pour notre couple. _

_Un coup grimper dans la Volvo, je me laissa embrasser par Edward … Cela m'avait manqué! Lorsque nous sommes seuls, Edward est beaucoup plus démonstratif( d'affection) qu'en public! Après avoir repris mon souffle, car Edward n'éprouvait pas le besoin de respirer, il nous emmenâmes à la villa Cullen pour retrouver la famille. _

_C'est donc après de nombreux '' Bon retour, Bella! '' que nous pûmes passer aux choses sérieuse … Edward avait enfin accepté le fait que j'avais envie de lui et nous étions donnez l'un à l'autre, depuis un moment! C'était cela les **'' choses sérieuses '', **nous prouvez physiquement l'amour que nous nous portions. _

_Edward m'avait prise dans ses bras pour monter les 3 étages, montant à sa chambre dont il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et alla l'a verrouillée, ne voulant surtout pas être dérangés … Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, un éclair de désir avait passé dans ses yeux noirs d'envie, je dû me mordre les lèvres pour me pas gémir à cette simple vue! _

_Il s'était approché de moi à la vitesse vampirique et avait monté mes jambes sur ses épaules, pour avoir mon sexe( déjà débraillé de vêtements … Edward est quelqu'un de pressé lors de l'amour ) face au visage. Je sentis sa langue entrée et sortir de moi, à une telle vitesse que je jouis avant d'avoir pu dire Edward. _

_Son visage humide de mon jus au même niveau que le miens, il entra en moi à l'instant où il m'embrassa, pour ternir mon gémissement. _

_Ses yeux grands ouverts de plaisir, sa bouche soufflant son haleine chaude sur mon visage et sentir ses fesses se contracter à chaque coup de rein étaient jouissif, pour moi. _

_« Han. Han. Hannn, Bella! » Chaque coup de rein valait un '' han '', tellement c'était exquis! _

_Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous protéger, la condition de vampire d'Edward ne lui permettant pas de procréer, nous avions le champ libre. ( Sans jeu de mot idiot ) La sensation de nos chairs frottant ensemble nous donnâmes des frissons de bonheur. Que c'était bon de le sentir en moi, entrer et sortir constamment! _

**Flashback Edward.**

_Je faisais l'amour à Bella, et j'adorais ça. Après tant de temps d'attente, j'avais fini par dire oui à l'amour physique, entre elle et moi. _

_Entrer en elle et sentir mon gland frotter tout le long de ses parois, j'aurais pu jouir immédiatement si je n'étais pas un vampire! Les sensations étaient électrisantes, lorsque nous faisons l'amour. _

_Je supplia Bella de crier, elle sait que j'adore lorsqu'elle crie son plaisir! J'étais tellement perdu dans les vapeurs de plaisir que j'en oubliai les habitants de la maison, qui ont une ouïe très développée … Peu m'importe, à ce moment! J'ai envi de faire jouir Bella, tout de suite. Son plaisir compte beaucoup plus que le miens!_

_Un dernier coup de rein et Bella était partie pour le ciel, un dernier '' Edward '' crié à tue-tête et je sentis couler sa jouissance le long de sa cuisse, pour aller s'échouer sur le draps. _

_Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus. J'ai joui en puissant jet de sperme, à l'intérieur de Bella. _

_**Fin du Flashback d'Edward.**_

**Pov Bella.**

Emmet a toujours aimé se moquer de moi, à cause de ma conditions d'humain et de ma malchance habituelle. En entrant au lycée se matin, il riait encore … _Sale connard! _

J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas finie d'en entendre parler de celle-là … nous nous sommes simplement adonnés au plaisir de la chair et avons été un peu trop expressif … voilà tout!

**Fin**


End file.
